First Day
by Novacaine Nightingale
Summary: It's been two years since the confrontation with The Volturi, and now it's time for Bella to partake in most common of Cullen traditions: School. Everyone thinks she is ready for this, with the exception of a few, but overall they believe she can do it.
1. Part One: Bella

I was nervous. No, that didn't describe it properly. Petrified, yes, that's it. I wasn't sure I could do this, but Edward assured me it was going to be fine.

We were standing outside the cafeteria door of our new school. We were supposed to start classes this morning, but I was too scared, so we stayed at home until I calmed down.

I glanced at Edward, he was staring at me. I gave him a look of desperation, and he smiled his crooked smile. It was only me and Edward, if he could do this then I could too.

_Just think of Edward. I told myself. Don't think about anything else._

_Edward._

I sighed and straightened my back, a little too quickly, but there weren't any humans around to witness it.

The others were there too: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They were standing against the wall waiting for me and Edward to return, to know if I decided to do this or not.

"Edward." I whispered.

"It's alright, Bella. You'll do fine, love." He smiled down at me.

"But what if I snap, what if I loose it and kill everyone in sight."

"I won't let that happen." He kissed my forehead.

I still wasn't sure. I mean, I've done great over the two years. I've never killed a single human or tasted human blood. I've been in public a lot, but no where there were a lot of people. I've never even considered killing anyone. But I've never been around a large numbers before, until now.

I could tell there were lots of humans; I could hear all of them clearly as if they were right beside me. Hundreds of different voices— hundreds!  
I began to hyperventilate. Edward put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

Edward, think of nothing but Edward.

"Okay, let's do this." I whispered, but I knew he could hear.

Alice and the others moved away from the wall and come over. They all put a hand on me and whispered an assortment of "Good-luck's" and "You-can-do-its."

We began walking towards the cafeteria doors. I felt like running away into the surrounding forest and never turning back. But the second I considered it, Alice put a hand my shoulder and whispered in my ear:

"Don't even think about it."

Great, she knew what my plan was. Of course I should've known she'd see it, the second I decided anything she knew. All thanks to her special little gift.  
We reached the doors, and I hesitated. Edward pulled open the door, and Rosalie shoved me forward.

The second I stumbled into the cafeteria, all eyes were on me. I stood up straight and stared at everyone, my eyes wide. I began to play with a strand of my hair, trying hard to keep at a slow, human pace. By this time, Edward has his arm around my waist, and Rosalie and the others stood beside me.

I almost laughed; every human eye was on us. The boy's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw me, Alice, and Rosalie. And the girl's mouths dropped as they took in Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

The others walked towards the lunch line as if nothing was happening. I needed Edward to pull me along, otherwise I wouldn't have moved.

I hadn't taken a breath since I entered the room, but no one seemed to notice. We kept walking until we caught up with the others. I grabbed a lunch tray and reached for random items.

[i]Edward. Keep thinking of Edward, nothing but Edward.[i] I chanted to myself.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

I sat down next to Alice at the table she was sitting at. I sighed. Crap, I just lost most of my air. I was going to have to breathe soon, I knew it.

Edward sat down on the other side of the table, next to Rosalie and Emmett, who were laughing and whispering to each other. I didn't bother to pay attention to what they were whispering about; I extended my ears out to the crowds of people.

"Wow, look at the brunette, such a babe." Someone was saying.

"I'm so much prettier than that blonde." Another was snapping.

"The short one with the spiked hair, I'd tap that."

"I heard they moved from Alaska!"

"See the tall one with the sort of golden hair,"

That caught my attention, discretely glanced towards where the voice came from. A small, red-haired girl was looking directly at Edward.

"He'll be my boyfriend by the end of the week." She continued.

"I thought he was with the brunette on the other end of the table." The person next to her asked.

I averted my eyes down to the food in front of me.

"She's not even that pretty; she's not a threat."

A low growl escaped my lips, I couldn't control myself. That was it for my air. I took a deep breath; the others were staring at me. My throat ripped and burned, aching for the blood, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I shoved the burning to the back of my mind and looked up at the others.

Alice looked confused, as did Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper looked concerned, as did  
Edward.

"It's nothing, sorry." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing."

"Bella . . ." I looked at Edward, he was staring me.

"I'm fine." I smiled lightly.

I picked at my food, and listened for the red-haired girl again. I could sense Edward still staring at me. But I didn't look up; I knew he would ask me a million questions with his eyes.

"I can just imagine it now." I heard the red-haired girl say, "Me and him, sitting on my bed looking into each others eyes intensely, and lovingly. He'll kiss me passionately and we'll never leave my bed, until morning, that is."

This time, I quietly hissed. I looked up; everyone was staring at me, again. I looked at  
Edward, he looked at me, then over towards where the red-haired girl sat, and then he smiled his crooked smile. I glared, which made him quietly laugh.

"Did we miss something?" Emmett asked.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"He'll be all mine!" I heard the red-haired girl say, and I snapped.

I stood quickly, too quickly, inhumanly quickly. But no one noticed. I wanted to jump at her and rip her throat apart. I was going to do it; I was going to kill her, right here, right now.

"Edward!" Alice said.

I took a quick glance at Edward, he was looking at Alice. His expression was concerned, but it quickly turned to horror. I took a step forward, towards the red-haired girl. The humans were beginning to notice me, but I didn't care. I was going to kill her; anyone who saw would die to. I took another step, but Edward grabbed me and pulled me across the cafeteria and out the door. I didn't resist, there was no point. Even though I wanted to kill that red-haired girl, I knew I couldn't or it'd ruin anything.

Edward pulled into the school parking lot and turned to face me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"I read Alice's mind, Bella. She saw you ripping apart that girl."

"S-sorry, she said—" I felt like crying.

"Yes, I heard her thoughts." He sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea, to bring you into this kind of environment so soon. You've done excellent, Bella, your self-control is amazing. But we shouldn't have done this so soon, we should've—"

I put my hand to his mouth to make him stop.

"No, no, it wasn't to soon . . ."

"Of course it was. You nearly killed someone, Bella."

"I—I—"

But I didn't finish my sentence. I began to run, with inhuman speed, into the forest at the edge of the parking lot. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. I ran until I reached the house.

The new house that we lived in was like the one in Forks, Washington. We had left Forks a couple months ago and came to live in a different town in the Olympic Peninsula. The house was the same pale white, and had a black roof. Esme had the entire back wall of the house turned into glass. It was three stories high and had tons of room. Mine and Edward's bedroom was on the third floor, near the back of the house, just like in Forks. I love this house, but I still missed the old one.

_And my cottage,_ I thought, and smiled. I loved the cottage that Esme had built for us.

I was greeted by Jacob, who was playing on the front porch with Renesmee. I was always taken aback by how large she's grown over the past couple years. Her golden ringlets fell down to her waist, and she was as large as a six year old and still growing everyday.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked as he bounced a ball at Renesmee.

"I came home early. I almost killed a girl for thinking she could get with Edward. " I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well . . ." Was all Jacob said.

"Edward managed to get me away in time, but I ran back here just in case . . . maybe I wasn't ready for the whole school thing." I frowned.

"Nonsense, you're perfectly ready." Jacob protested. "You just had a small moment of weakness. It's not a big deal. You should go back."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went hunting. Bella, stop trying to change the subject, go to school." He sounded so motherly that I had to laugh.

"Bella . . ." He glared playfully.

I sighed.

"What if I can't handle it?"

"You'll be fine, Bells. Now go."

"Maybe I should stay here with Renesmee" I said and reached out to her.

She bounced into the air and landed in my arms. I hugged her close, but she tapped my face to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She held her hand to my face, and I saw a flashback of this morning when the others and I were leaving for school. She took her hand away and I stared at her.

"You think I should go back, to?" I asked her, and she nodded.

I sighed and plopped her on the ground. I smiled as she ran back to Jacob and threw the ball at him.

Jacob. My best friend, he'd been there whenever I needed him. The one who'd said goodbye to me over and over, only to keep coming back. He was my Jacob, and no one could change that.

"Go!" He laughed.

I nodded once and ran back into the forest.

***

I froze outside the classroom door. I was late, and I knew Edward would be worried about  
me. He was just on the other side of the door.

_Edward._ I thought. _Think about nothing but Edward. I mean it, Bella! Don't disappoint your family._

I sighed and opened the door.

Edward's eyes were already on me, I could tell he was waiting for me. I gave an apologetic smile to the teacher, who was staring at me. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, just like the boys in the cafeteria. I continued down the isle and sat next to Edward. I could feel his gaze on me; he wanted me to talk to him. But there were too many humans near; they'd hear if we spoke. We could've whispered quietly, as vampires we could whisper so quiet no one could hear. But I wasn't going to risk it.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, I could feel my shield building momentum. I channeled all my energy to it, and then I pushed it. I pushed it around me and Edward until we were in our own little bubble.

_Edward._ I thought, knowing he could hear me now. _I'm so sorry for earlier. I just snapped. But I'm in control now, I promise._

I opened my eyes and saw him nod slightly. He trusted me again, thank god. I don't think I could've handled it if he didn't.

Edward and I walked outside through the parking lot to where Alice was waiting for us. She had had another vision and wanted us to meet her at her car.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"Didn't you just read her mind?"

"I tried, but she kept thinking of French poetry."

I could see Alice's car just ahead. Rosalie and Emmett were already there, along with

Jasper.

We walked up, and everyone looked at each other, rather confused.

"What's going on, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure." Edward replied.

"How can you not know?" Emmett frowned.

"Alice was very careful not to let anything slip." Edward grimaced, he hated not knowing, I  
could tell.

"Jasper, what was her mood like when you talked to her last?" I asked, and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Frantic." He replied.

I looked at Edward. He was staring back at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal." I lied, but it made him relax slightly.

Suddenly, Alice jumped out of the trees, holding Renesmee in her arms. I instantly ran forward towards Alice, my arms outstretched. She handed me Renesmee without a word and continued to run to the others.

"Their coming." She said.

"Who's coming?" Edward asked.

"The wolves: Leah, and the rest of them." Alice paced back and forth.

"B-but why?" I stuttered, looking down at Renesmee.

Renesmee.

Jacob.

"Alice, where's Jacob?" I asked.

The second I mentioned Jacob Renesmee frowned and put her hand to my cheek. I saw Jacob turning into a wolf and Renesmee jumping onto his back. I saw them running through the forest. Renesmee giggled, but Jake stopped in place. He dropped Renesmee to the ground and ran away!

I flinched in anger. How could he leave my baby alone in the forest!

Renesmee hit my face to get my attention. I quietly let her finish.

I saw her sitting in the grass, then Alice running up to her and carrying through the forest.

Then I saw the last few seconds, Alice handing her to me and her telling me the story. She dropped her hand and I turned to Alice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The wolf pack is coming. They think you're killing innocent humans, Bella."

"What?" I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not exactly sure what brought them to that conclusion, but I saw Jacob run off to try and  
stop them."

"This can't be happening." I sighed.

"We have to do something." Emmett looked around, but no one moved.

Edward was suddenly at my side, gripping his hand with mine.

"I'm taking Bella away." He stated.

"No." I protested and pulled away.

He looked at me, desperation on his face. But I ignored it.

"If we leave, they'll just hunt me down, anyway. There's no point to it. I say we wait here for  
them and try to get them to listen to us." I glanced at Edward, he knew I was right.

"Like we did with the Voultri?" That was the first time Rosalie had spoken since we got here.

"Exactly, only it'll probably be harder with the wolves. They've been itching for a fight for  
ages." Jasper didn't look up as spoke.

"Rosalie," Alice said. "Go call Carlisle."

"How long until they arrive?" I asked Alice.

"They've been running here for the past half hour. We're not overly far from Forks . . ." Alice trailed off as her face went blank.

While Alice searched the future, I turned to Edward. He looked at me sadly.

"It'll turn it alright." I smiled, and he smiled his crooked smile.

"I know, but I'm still worried about you."

"This has all happened to fast."

He caressed the side of my face with his hand.

"I know." He bent down and kissed me.

Edward kissing me still sent shivers down my spine. I wrapped my leg around his and lifted myself up to his height. I heard the faint sound of Rosalie say there was no answer on Carlisle's cell, but I was to busy for it to register.

Someone coughed behind us, and we broke apart unwillingly.

Emmett laughed and nearly fell to the ground.

"I bet if she could she'd be blushing right now!" He guffawed.

I was about to punch him in the arm, like I always did when he made fun of me, but Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"Five to Ten minutes, max." She said and looked around.

Emmett had stopped laughing and was watching her contently. She blinked a couple of times and then spoke again.

"If we don't move away from the school, I see a bloodbath everywhere."

"Edward" I whispered, "Renesmee."

I held her up, to show that she was with us. Sometime during all this, she fell asleep.  
Edward looked at her, then up at me.

"I guess we have to bring her."

Not even a second after he said it we were all running through the forest, away from the school.

***

We picked a small clearing to stop and wait. It was far away from the town and the school. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting under a tree not to far off. Jasper and Alice were talking quietly on the other side of the clearing. Edward and I were kissing quietly behind a tree, not far from the others. Renesmee was sleeping between our laps. We didn't know how this little battle with the wolves would go, but just in case something happened we were making sure we lost no time. The wolves didn't pose as much of as threat as some of the other creatures we've fought, but they still sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you" I whispered.

"As I love you." He smiled and I kissed him again.

"One minute!" Alice called, sending the mood into a more serious one.

We all ran into the center of the clearing. Alice's face was blank, searching. Jasper was next to her, holding her hand tightly. Rosalie and Emmett were right behind them. Edward and I stood beside Alice and Jasper We had left Renesmee behind the tree, hopefully safe, but just in case, during the fighting either I or Edward would run and protect her.

"Get ready." Alice said, snapping back from her vision.

We all crouched into defensive positions. Alice pointed to where they were going to emerge  
from, and we all turned to face it. I was a little ways back then the rest, closer to the tree  
where Renesmee was sleeping.

We all watched as the bushes rustled quietly, and the sound of approaching paws could be heard. I braced myself for anything, ready to jump and protect Renesmee from anything that came her way.

Leah was the first; she jumped into the clearing and charged straight at me. I dodged her first swipe, and ran towards the others. She chased me around the clearing. Edward and

Alice ran up behind Leah and smashed their fists into her side.

Sam was next, followed by Quil and Embry. They charged at Rosalie and Emmett. But they were quick and jumped on the wolves back.

My attention was diverted as Leah took another pounce at me, her claws outstretched and heading for my neck. She was about to claw at me, when Edward smashed his body against hers and she slammed into a tree.

Suddenly, a shrill cry came from the trees.

Renesmee.

I turned and raced back towards the tree I left her at. But one of the wolves smashed my side. I went skidding and hit a tree. I looked towards Renesmee's tree. I tried to stand, but something was holding me down. I looked down and saw a big, black wolf crushing his paws against me.

Sam.

"Sam, Renesmee." I tried to say, but he crushed his paw harder.

I let out a gasp of pain. Pain, how weird it felt now that I wasn't used to it. Being a vampire  
had made me softer than before.

I looked up at Sam; he was looking down at me, hatred in his eyes. How different he looked.  
Before he used to look at me like I was a friend, now I was his enemy.

Renesmee cried again.

I didn't even think. I had to get away; I had to save my baby. I did the unthinkable, I bit Sam's leg. His blood poured into my mouth, but it tasted bitter. I felt the venom fill my mouth. I quickly pulled my teeth out before the venom went into his wound. Vampire venom was poisonous to werewolves.

Sam cringed away from me; letting his weight shift just enough for me to push him off me. I stood and ran to the tree where Renesmee was waiting. But when I got there, she was gone. I searched frantically, but there was no sign of her. I ran into the clearing and screamed her name at the top of my lungs.

"RENESMEE!"

The fighting stopped, all attention was on me. I knew why the wolves had stopped:

Renesmee was Jacob's imprint partner. And no matter what, the pack couldn't allow harm  
to come to one of the members imprint. It was law. So they looked at me as I searched high and low for her, examining the trees and the rocks. Edward was helping too, along with  
Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were standing by the wolves, keeping them from the three of us.

Alice stopped, her face went blank. She was having another vision. Edward stopped as well.  
He was reading her thoughts. I stood, horrified, watching. Finally, Alice came back to reality and Edward glanced at me.

"Jacob." Alice said.

Suddenly, the red wolf I'd seen so many times came walking out from the bushes. Renesmee was resting on his back. I ran over to them and picked up Renesmee. I hugged her close to me, crying loudly.

When I finally looked up, the wolves were walking into the forest slowly. Jacob followed after them, not looking at me once. I ran back to Edward and hugged both him and Renesmee.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"They just . . . left!" Jasper said in disbelief.

"This is way strange." Rosalie frowned.

"Let's get back to school." Alice smiled and walked across the clearing.

We all looked at her, shocked.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Let's go back to school. The trouble is over." Alice called back.

"But, how?" Emmett wouldn't let this go.

"I'll explain sometime." She continued to walk away.

"I think I'm just going to go home. This is too weird for me." Rosalie said, and walked off in the opposite direction as Alice. Emmett followed, giving a weird look at Alice. Jasper, of course, followed after Alice.

"Jasper, wait!" Edward called and he turned. "Could you please take Renesmee home? We'll catch up in a minute."

I handed Renesmee over to Jasper. He took her calmly and walked off after Rosalie and  
Emmett. I turned to Edward, confused.

"We're not going home?" I asked.

"Yes, we are. But I need to do something at school first." He smiled his crooked smile and grabbed my hand. We then ran off after Alice.

***

Alice was waiting for us at the front doors of the school. The bell had not rung yet. Surprisingly, the entire battle thing only took about an hour.

"Why did you come back, Alice?" Edward asked.

"I had a vision after the battle ended. Let's just say I didn't want to miss this." She smiled.

"Edward, what's she talking about?" I asked.

"Come on." He opened the door and let me and Alice enter. I didn't forget that he hadn't  
answered my question.

He led us through the halls, and stopped across the hall from a science classroom.

"Edward, what are we do—"

The end of school bell cut me off. The hall began to fill with students.

I turned when I heard a familiar voice talking behind me.

"There he is!" It screeched.

I turned, and saw the red-haired girl standing on the other side of the hall with a couple other girls, looking at Edward with her dark eyes.

I glared.

"He's totally into you!" One girl said.

"He's going to be all mine, just wait and see." the red-haired girl laughed.

"Isn't that his girlfriend next to him, though?"

_Wife._ I thought to myself.

"Like I said, she's nothing. Next to me, she's just a plain little Bi—"

"Excuse me." The voice cut the red-girl off.

I looked beside her. Edward was now standing beside her. I hadn't even noticed him move.

"Oh, hi!" The red-haired girl screamed.

Her two friends began to whisper.

"Yes, Briana, is it?" Edward asked, smiling down at her.

_Briana_. Her name sent jealousy through my body.

"Yes, that's me." Briana turned to her friend and whispered: "He knows my name!" The two girls squealed and she turned back to Edward.

Edward stared at her with the eyes that he always looked at me with. Smoldering into hers, she looked like she might faint. It made me sick.

"Well, Briana." Edwards tone became bitter. "I've heard what you've been saying. How you think I want to date you, and how you think your prettier than me Wi— girlfriend" He corrected.

I smiled, he almost said "Wife"

"Uh . . ." Briana stuttered.

"Well I don't like it very much at all. I would appreciate it if you stopped saying those things."  
He glared at her, his eyes fierce. Briana looked like she might die of fear.

"Y-yeah o-okay." She flinched.

Edward walked over to my side, Briana still watching in terror. Edward bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back, my body shivered lightly.

I pulled away and smiled. I heard Alice laugh quietly in the background.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you." He smiled his crooked smile.


	2. Part Two: Edward

Bella wouldn't stop shaking. I thought she might fall to pieces any second. It pained my to see her like this, scared. She thought that after she was turned into a vampire she would never have to be afraid of anything ever again. She was so wrong. The fears of her old life were gone, the fear of dying any moment, or being killed by someone like James or Victoria.

But now that she was a vampire, there was a while new breed of fears to come her way, like, slipping up and accidently killing someone she cared about, like Jacob or Charlie.  
Charlie. That'd been a tough time. I remember when Bella first told Charlie we were moving away, he's nearly had a stroke right there and then. But luckily, he managed to keep calm for Bella's sake. I still remember the thoughts he had that day, but one stuck with me the most:

Stupid bloodsuckers . . .

When I heard that, I nearly died. But after prying around in Charlie's mind I discovered he'd heard Billy Black call us that once, he didn't know the meaning behind it.  
Bella glanced at me with her big, amber eyes. She looked so frightened, so scared and timid. I gave her the smile she loved so much, and I felt her relax after a moment. She sighed and straightened up.

"Edward." She whispered.

"It's alright, Bella. You'll do fine, love." I smiled down at her, but she still looked terrified.

"But what if I snap, what if I loose it and kill everyone in sight."

"I won't let that happen." I kissed her forehead to try and relax her, but I don't think it helped much.

She was still worrying, I could tell. She began to hyperventilate. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Okay, let's do this." She whispered, but it sounded like she was talking at a normal pitch.

Alice and the others moved away from the wall and come over. They all put a hand on Bella and whispered things like: "Good-luck" and "You-can-do-it."

We began walking towards the cafeteria doors. I felt Bella tense up beside me, the second she did Alice put a hand her shoulder and whispered:

"Don't even think about it."

I wondered what that meant, but I didn't bother to ask. I reached into Alice's mind and saw an image of Bella breaking free of our hold and running away. I grimaced, could she really do that?

_Is she ready for this, Edward?_ Alice asked in her thoughts.

I discretely looked at her and nodded.

We reached the doors, and I pulled open the door. Bella hesitated, but Rosalie pushed her forward.

All eyes turned to Bella. She stood up straight and stared at everyone. Whispers broke through the crowd of humans. When she started playing with her hair, I walked over and put my arm back around her waist. The others walked up as well and stared at our new classmates. I read their thoughts, as I did every time we came to a new school:

_Look at all these boys, looking at me as if I were a god. Well, their not that far off._ Rosalie's thoughts were just as shallow as always.

_Look at these girls, looking at me. Maybe I should flex my muscles or something_. Emmett considered.

_Hmm, nothing special, their all just as boring as the kids from forks_. Jasper scrutinized.

_This should be interesting._ Alice smiled.

I tried to read Bella's thoughts, but again they eluded me, taunting me. How I wished I could hear her thoughts right now, judging her reactions.

We all started for the lunch line. I noticed as we walked that Bella wasn't breathing, but I don't think any humans would notice. It was better, anyway, that she didn't breathe, that way she couldn't smell the humans' blood and get tempted.

We gathered our food quietly and walked over to an empty lunch table at the far back of the cafeteria. Bella sat down next to Alice, which left me no room beside me. It pained me slightly, but I sat next to Emmett and Rosalie, who were whispering with each other and  
laughing. I listened to some of the humans who were talking around us:

"I'm so much prettier than that blonde." Another was snapping.

"The short one with the spiked hair, I'd tap that."

I wondered if Alice heard that, no doubt she'd be laughing in her head. But I didn't bother to check, instead, I tuned into Emmett and Rosalie's whispers.

"I literally thought that one guy in the corner was going to drop dead when he saw me!" she chuckled.

"I know I did." Emmett laughed back.

The two continued on like that for a while, but I didn't bother to listen. I picked at the food on the tray in front of me. Looking at it made me sick, human food was so repulsive, and unless humans start drinking blood my opinion wasn't going to change.

All our heads snapped up. At first I didn't believe what I heard, but then I heard everyone's thoughts at the same time.

_Did Bella just growl?_ They all looked at me, then back at Bella. She looked up and saw us looking at her. She took a breath, and flinched. No doubt the scent of the blood made her throat rip and burn.

"It's nothing, sorry." Bella whispered after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing." She glanced down at her tray, avoiding our eyes,

"Bella . . ." I said, and she looked up at me.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly and looked back down.

I saw Bella glance quickly into the crowd of humans. I followed her gaze, and stopped when I reached the object of her looks. A small red-headed girl sitting across the cafeteria, surrounded by about five or six other girls. Could this be the reason for Bella's growl?

We shot another frantic stare as we heard a small hiss erupt from Bella's throat. We stared at her in shock. I glanced over to the red-headed girl and quickly read her thoughts:  
Briana Cullen— No, Briana Leslie-Cullen, no, no, no! Briana Cullen-Leslie? Nah, Briana Cullen.

I looked at Bella and smiled. Could she possibly be jealous?

Bella glared as I smiled, which made me laugh. She was jealous! Honestly, it threw me for a loop; didn't she know I'd always belong to her and only her?

"Did we miss something?" Emmett asked.

"Bella?" I asked, in hopes she'd admit her jealousy.

Bella stood quickly, really quickly. If any human was paying attention they'd know something was up. She took a step forward, her eyes in a death-glare.

"Edward!" Alice said and I turned my attention to her.

_Edward she's going to attack that girl with the red hair! Stop her!_ Alice screamed in her head as she showed me her vision: Bella running across the cafeteria, ripping apart the girl's throat, drinking her blood and attacking the other humans around her.  
Bella took another step forward; humans were beginning to notice her. I stood and up and grabbed hold of her, then pulled across the cafeteria and out the door.

_It's safe now._ I heard Alice call in her head as we left.

We reached the parking lot, and I turned to face her.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She was such a bad liar, even as a vampire.

"I read Alice's mind, Bella. She saw you ripping apart that girl."

"S-sorry, she said—" I could see her wanting to cry, but she couldn't. Vampires can't cry, well, they can, just without tears.

"Yes, I heard her thoughts." I sighed, she's not ready for school life, we did we have to push her. "I knew this was a bad idea, to bring you into this kind of environment so soon. You've done excellent, Bella, your self-control is amazing. But we shouldn't have done this so soon, we should've—"

She put her hand to my mouth, and I stopped talking. She looked up at me with her amber eyes, they were sad and pleading, I blinked, not able to bear her sadness any longer.

"No, no, it wasn't to soon . . ." She protested.

"Of course it was. You nearly killed someone, Bella." I replied, not looking at her.

"I—I—"

And with that, she was gone. I opened my eyes, and I heard the faint sounds of her running fading away in the distance. I sighed. I could follow her, of course, but what good would it do? Instead, I walked back into the cafeteria. I sat back down at the table, and everyone stared at me.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, sensing my stress.

"Bella ran off." I replied, sadly.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Rosalie asked.

"What good would it do?" I frowned.

Alice's eyes were blank, searching the future. She blinked and stared at me also.

"She'll be fine. She'll end up at the house. Jacob is playing with Renesmee; he'll convince her to come back. She'll be here a little after next class bell." Alice smiled and began picking at her food.

My phone began ringing a little while after that. The cafeteria was virtually empty now, except for me, the others, and a few kids on the side of the large room. I flipped it open and read the CID:

**CARLISLE**

I pressed the "Talk" button and pressed my ear to the receiver.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Edward, their coming, get Bella ou—" The line went dead.

"Hmm, weird." I said.

"Who was it?" Emmett asked.

"It was Carlisle, the line cut off. That's all." I put my phone back in my pocket.

Alice stood up and stretched. I laughed, a vampire needing to stretch is like a rabbit eating a brick, completely pointless, but I stood and did the same thing, because it'd what normal humans would do after sitting for a long time. And we needed to keep up the façade. We made our way out of the cafeteria.

The bell rang, filling the air with its loud buzzing sensation. I waited patiently, Alice said Bella would be back, but she'd be late for class. She wouldn't be to far off now.

Alice sat a couple seats down from me, she was doodling on her papers when the teacher cleared his throat and sat down at his desk.

"Hello, class." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Lionel." The class chanted in unison.

Mr. Lionel picked up a piece of paper and read out a list of names. Everyone raised their hands when he called their names, but when he reached the C's section of the alphabetical list, he stopped.

"I see we have some new students with us today."

_Oh great!_ Alice and I groaned mentally in unison.

"Let me see . . . oh yes, could Alice Cullen please stand." He looked out expectantly into the audience.

Alice rolled her eyes discretely and stood up. Mr. Lionel told her to say her name and say something about herself to the class.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, and I love dancing to ancient Indian tribal music wearing a Hannah Montana costume." Alice smiled and sat down; everyone stared at her as if she was insane.

It took all my self-control to keep from laughing. This was a game me and Alice played. Whenever we came to a new school, if a teacher asked us to say something about ourselves we always said the most random thing, whoever had the strangest answer won.

_Beat that_. Alice mocked in her head.

"Okay . . ." Mr. Lionel looked back down at his paper. "Edward Cullen?"

I stood.

"Please say your name and something about yourself."

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and I have a chair fetish, chairs! Chairs! Chairs!" I chanted while rubbing the chair next to me. "They're just so beautiful! This one's name is Lucinda." I smiled and sat down; everyone stared at me, wide eyed.

_Chairs, eh?_ Alice taunted. _Very, very interesting, now I know what to get you for your birthday. A chair!_

Alice's thoughts cut off. I stared at her, he face was blank. I tried to look into her head, to see her vision, but it wasn't that clear. I saw Jacob's face briefly, but before I could see anymore Mr. Lionel called my name. I looked his way and searched his head for the answer he was looking for: E = MC2.

"E = MC2" I said, and look over at Alice, was now completely alert. I tried reading her thoughts again, but all I got was French poetry.

_Edward,_ she said mentally, _Meet me at my car after class._

Before I could do anything, Alice stood up and walked up to the front desk. She whispered something to the teacher and waved for her to go. She quickly left the room.

Jacob. She had seen Jacob. But what could that mean? Over the last year or so Alice has been working over-time trying to be able to see the werewolves. Back in Forks, when they'd first shown up, Alice hadn't been able to see them at all because they were nothing she'd experienced before. But now she can see glimpses of them, not as clearly as vampires or humans, but very faint images.

I waited for the bell, but the clock ticked slowly. I heard a small shuffling outside the door, and I knew it must be Bella, debating whether or not to come in. Finally, she entered, giving an apologetic look to the teacher. She walked over and sat next to me. I wanted to talk to her, but there were too many people around. I wondered desperately what she was thinking.  
She closed her eyes, and after a few seconds I heard her.

_Edward._ She thought. _I'm so sorry for earlier. I just snapped. But I'm in control now, I promise._

I saw her look up at me. I didn't know what to do. Obviously, if she was using her shield to contact me mentally, then she didn't want me to talk. I was a little overwhelmed; we'd only once did the whole "shield-mind-reading thing". Before she thought I was ignoring her, I gave her a small nod. She smiled and relaxed, leaning back into her seat.

***

Bella and I walked through the parking lot to where Alice was waiting for us. She said she wanted us to meet her at her car.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.  
"Didn't you just read her mind?"

I wanted to laugh, because surprisingly this time my advantage had failed me.

"I tried, but she kept thinking of French poetry."  
I could see Alice's car just ahead. Rosalie and Emmett were already there, along with Jasper.

We walked up, and everyone looked at each other, rather confused.

What's going on, Edward?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"How can you not know?" Emmett frowned.

"Alice was very careful not to let anything slip." I tried to smile, but I could tell it came out a grimace. How I hated not knowing stuff.

"Jasper, what was her mood like when you talked to her last?" Bella asked, and all attention turned to him.

"Frantic." He replied.

I stared at Bella. She looked just as confused as everyone else. She turned to at me, staring at me with her amber eyes. How I loved her eyes, they intoxicated me. Sure, I missed their old chocolate brown color, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal." Bella said, sensing the stress on my face. I relaxed slightly, she was probably right.

Suddenly, Alice jumped out of the trees, holding Renesmee in her arms. Bella instantly ran forward towards Alice, her arms outstretched. She handed her Renesmee without a word and continued to run towards us.

"Their coming." She said.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"The wolves: Leah, and the rest of them." Alice paced back and forth.

"B-but why?" Bella stuttered, looking down at Renesmee.

Alice mumbled incoherently.

"Alice, where's Jacob?" Bella asked.

Renesmee tapped Bella's face, wanting to show her something. I tuned into my daughters thoughts as she showed Bella her memories:

I saw Jacob turning into a wolf and Renesmee jumping onto his back. I saw them running through the forest. Renesmee giggled, but Jake stopped in place. He dropped Renesmee to the ground and ran away.

The vision stopped as Bella flinched; Renesmee tapped her face to gain back her attention. Then the vision continued:

I saw her sitting in the grass, then Alice running up to her and carrying through the forest.  
Then I saw the last few seconds, Alice handing her to Bella and her telling her the story.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"The wolf pack is coming. They think you're killing innocent humans, Bella."

"What?" Bella was speechless.

"I'm not exactly sure what brought them to that conclusion, but I saw Jacob run off to try and stop them."

"This can't be happening." She sighed.

"We have to do something." Emmett looked around, but no one moved.

I ran over to Bella's side, gripping her hand with mine.

"I'm taking Bella away." I stated. It seemed like the only thing to do.

"No." She protested and pulled away.

I looked at her, making sure my eyes burned into hers.

"If we leave, they'll just hunt me down, anyway. There's no point to it. I say we wait here for them and try to get them to listen to us." She glanced at me.

_Damn, she's right._ I groaned.

"Like we did with the Voultri?" That was the first time Rosalie had spoken since we got here.

"Exactly, only it'll probably be harder with the wolves. They've been itching for a fight for ages." Jasper didn't look up as spoke.

"Rosalie," Alice said. "Go call Carlisle."

"How long until they arrive?" Bella asked Alice.

"They've been running here for the past half hour. We're not overly far from Forks . . ." Alice trailed off as her face went blank.

Bella turned to me and look into my eyes.

"It'll turn it alright." She smiled, and I smiled back.

"I know, but I'm still worried about you."

"This has all happened to fast."

I caressed the side of her face with my hand.

"I know." I bent down and kissed her.

I wanted to kiss her forever. My body shook. How I wanted to just rip off her clothes, right  
here on the pavement . . .

"No answer on Carlisle's cell." Rosalie said, but I didn't pay much attention. I was busy.  
Someone coughed behind us, and we broke apart unwillingly.

Emmett laughed and nearly fell to the ground.

"I bet if she could she'd be blushing right now!" He guffawed.

I was about to tell him off, but Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"Five to Ten minutes, max." She said and looked around.

Emmett had stopped laughing and was watching her contently. She blinked a couple of times and then spoke again.

"If we don't move away from the school, I see a bloodbath everywhere."

"Edward" Bella whispered, "Renesmee."

She held her up, to show me she was with us. Sometime during all this, she fell asleep. I looked at her, then up at Bella.

"I guess we have to bring her."

After that, we were all running through the trees.

***

We stopped in a little clearing far away from any civilization. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting far off. Jasper and Alice were talking quietly on the other side of the clearing. Bella and I were kissing passionately, never moving away from each other. Renesmee was sleeping between our laps. I never wanted to let her go, I wanted to keep her in my arms and protect her for the rest of time.

"I love you" she whispered.

"As I love you." I smiled and she kissed me again.

"One minute!" Alice called, sending the mood into a more serious one.

We all ran into the center of the clearing. Alice's face was blank, searching. Jasper was next to her, holding her hand tightly. Rosalie and Emmett were right behind them. Bella was next to me, but she moved back towards the tree where we left Renesmee to sleep in peace, away from the battle. But if at any moment she was in danger, one of us would run back to protect her.

"Get ready." Alice said, snapping back from her vision.

We all crouched into defensive positions. Alice pointed to where they were going to emerge from, and we all turned to face it.

We all watched as the bushes rustled quietly, and the sound of approaching paws could be heard. I was ready, positioned perfectly to save Bella from any harm that came her way.

Leah was the first to emerge. She jumped into the clearing and charged straight towards  
Bella. I tried to get in the way of her attack, but Bella dodged her before I got there. She chased Bella around the clearing. I ran after Leah, preparing to strike. Alice ran up beside me, and at the same time we jumped and slammed our first into Leah's ribs.

Sam was next, followed by Quil and Embry. They charged at Rosalie and Emmett. But they were quick and jumped on the wolves back.

My attention was taken back to Leah as she took another pounce at Bella, her claws outstretched and heading for her neck.

_No! No! BELLA!_

I ran as fast as I could, faster than I'd ever run before in my entire existence. I curved into a ball-like form and smashed myself hard into Leah's side. We both went skidding across the grass and slammed into a tree. I stood up fast and held Leah down.

A shrill cry came from the trees.

Renesmee.

Bella turned towards Renesmee's tree. She tried to run back, but Sam smashed her against a tree and was holding her down.

"Sam, Renesmee." She tried to say, but he crushed his paw harder.

She let out a gasp of pain, I let go of Leah and began running towards them, but Quil jumped on my back and slammed me to the ground. I fought off the giant wolf as best I could, trying desperately to see Bella.

I felt like crying, actually crying. Sam was ripping her apart right this minute, I knew it, he was killing her and I couldn't save her, not this time.

"RENESMEE!"

The fighting stopped, all attention was on Bella. Quil backed off me slowly, and I climbed to my feet.

_Bella! I wanted to call. You're alive!_

Bella began looking through the trees, in the bushes. She called Renesmee's name. I caught on and ran around also, looking for my daughter. Alice joined too. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were standing by the wolves, keeping them from the three of us.

Alice stopped, her face went blank. She was having another vision. I stopped as well. I was reading her thoughts.

_Jacob, running, carrying Renesmee, through the bushes, any second._

"Jacob." Alice said, snapping back to reality.

The red wolf came out from the bushes; Renesmee was resting on his back. Bella ran over to them and picked up Renesmee, hugging her close, crying loudly.

The wolves began retreating. I tried reading their minds, but since their thoughts were all connected in a weird wolf way, all I got was five or six different voices muffled into one loud ringing. Bella came running over and hugged both me and Renesmee.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"They just . . . left!" Jasper said in disbelief.

"This is way strange." Rosalie frowned.

"Let's get back to school." Alice smiled and walked across the clearing.

We all looked at her, shocked.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Let's go back to school. The trouble is over." Alice called back.

"But, how?" Emmett wouldn't let this go.

"I'll explain sometime." Alice winked, but I think I was the only one to see it.

"I think I'm just going to go home. This is too weird for me." Rosalie said, and walked off in  
the opposite direction as Alice. Emmett followed, giving a weird look at Alice. Jasper, of course, followed after Alice.

"Jasper, wait!" I called and he turned. "Could you please take Renesmee home? We'll catch up in a minute."

I nodded to Bella, and she handed Renesmee over to Jasper. He took her calmly and walked off after Rosalie and Emmett. Bella turned to look at me.

"We're not going home?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. But I need to do something at school first." I smiled and grabbed her hand. We  
then ran after Alice.

***

Alice was waiting for us at the front doors of the school. The bell hadn't rung yet, which meant the kids were still in their classes. Perfect.

"Why did you come back, Alice?" I asked.

"I had a vision after the battle ended. Let's just say I didn't want to miss this." She smiled and winked, again, only I saw it.

"Edward, what's she talking about?" Bella asked.

"Come on." I opened the door and Alice and her enter.

I led them through the halls, and stopped across the hall from a science classroom.

"Edward, what are we do—"

The end of school bell cut Bella off. The hall began to fill with students.

She turned when a familiar voice floated in the air.

"There he is!" Briana screeched.

Bella turned, and saw the girl standing on the other side of the hall with a couple other girls,  
looking at me with an expression of love on her face.

"He's totally into you!" One girl said.

"He's going to be all mine, just wait and see." Briana laughed.

"Isn't that his girlfriend next to him, though?"

I wanted to laugh, Bella was my wife, not that we could tell anyone, though.

"Like I said, she's nothing. Next to me, she's just a plain little Bi—"

"Excuse me." I asked.

I caught a glimpse of Bella staring at me, in shock.

"Oh, hi!" Briana screamed.

Her two friends began to whisper.

"Yes, Briana, is it?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Yes, that's me." Briana turned to her friend and whispered: "He knows my name!" The two girls squealed and she turned back.

I stared at her with the eyes that Bella said "dazzled" people.

"Well, Briana." I made my tone become bitter. "I've heard what you've been saying. How you think I want to date you, and how you think your prettier than my Wi— girlfriend" I corrected. I saw Bella smile at my mistake.

"Uh . . ." Briana stuttered.

"Well I don't like it very much at all. I would appreciate it if you stopped saying those things." I  
glared at her, my eyes fierce. Briana looked like she might die of fear.

"Y-yeah o-okay." She flinched.

I gave one final glare at her, and then walked over to Bella, Briana still watching in terror.

When I reached Bella's side I bent down and kissed her. She kissed me back, her body shivering slightly.

I pulled away and smiled. I heard Alice laugh quietly in the background.

"I love you." She said.

"As I love you." I smiled.


	3. Part Three: Jacob

Renesmee was sleeping on the couch. I was sitting in the corner of the room, flipping through random TV channels, hoping to find something interesting.

I turned away from the screen as Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. I turned to face them. They were rubbing Renesmee's sleeping head.

_that girl's got us all wrapped around her little finger_. I laughed to myself.

Carlisle stood up; he looked at me and smiled. I winced slightly; even though the Cullen's are practically me family, vampires still kind of repulse me. It's not voluntary, it's automatic.

My body doesn't like to be near them.

"I take it you'll be fine to watch Nessie, then?" He asked.

"Of course, Doc, I'll always be ready." I looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Good, because we're going hunting now and you need to watch her until the others get home." Esme smiled, rummaging through her purse.

"Well you guys have fun, I guess . . ." I cringed as the thought of them attacking some animal popped into my head.

They both laughed and walked out the front door.

I paced back and forth around the room, trying to think of something to do. I could go upstairs and blare some of Edward's music, (Surprisingly his taste in music doesn't suck) or I could watch TV or a movie, but that's too boring. I continued to pace, there was nothing else to do. I walked in circles, around and around, until suddenly, I slipped and fell onto my butt. Behind me, I heard a soft laughter.

Renesmee.

"Do you find that funny?" I asked, standing.

She nodded and laughed again. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"So, now that you're awake, what do you want to do?"

She reached up and out her hand to my face. I saw the image of her favorite red ball appear in my mind.

"So you want to play with your ball?" I asked and she nodded.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her outside onto the porch. I placed her down on one end and grabbed her ball from the tree where we left it yesterday. I bounced it at her, she jumped and caught it. I laughed.

"You're getting really good at this." I winked and she threw the ball back.

I chucked the ball high into the air, towards the forest. She jumped high in the air, soaring  
through the sky until she reached the ball. They both plummeted to the ground, landing  
softly on her feet. She tossed the ball back and smiled.

I threw the ball again, but it landed on the roof of the house.

_Damn_. I thought to myself.

"Renesmee, could you get that please?" I asked.

She smiled once and jumped onto the roof. She grabbed the ball and walked down the slope. She stood on the end and jumped up and down, the wood creaked beneath her.

"Renesmee, be careful." I knew it sounded weird, her bring virtually indestructible, but even thinking of her falling or stumbling horrified me.

"Don't worry, Jake!" She called down.

I froze momentarily. Renesmee almost never spoke, but the odd time she did, and whenever that happened it took us by surprise, her voice was like harps and bells playing a lullaby.

She continued to jump, and the roof creaked more and more. She threw the ball down to me, but I let roll away. The roof was creaking, and creaking more, but Renesmee continued her bouncing, as if nothing was happening.

And then it broke, the roof collapsed from under her and Renesmee came tumbling down. I ran at full speed, smashing the railing next to the stairs and cracking some of the patio boards. Renesmee fell in my arms, and I then ran back into the yard, away from the falling debris.

We watched as wooden planks and shingles crashed onto the spot where I caught Renesmee. When finally it stopped, we walked over and examined the damage: a giant hole that would be so hard to hide, and a pile of broken boards and other materials sitting on the patio.

"Shit." I muttered, and Renesmee hit me, "Sorry." I smiled; she hated it when I swore.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She frowned, still staring at the mess.

"You're very talkative today, aren't you?"

"I suppose so. Now, we have to hide this. Someone's coming." She turned to look at me.

_Someone's coming? Crap._

I extended my ears out, and she was right, the faint sounds of running were a little ways away, and getting closer with every second. I heard the light scuffle in the runners step.

"It's Bella, crap." I ran towards the mess, we couldn't let anyone see this, not yet anyways.

We gathered up the boards and whatnot from the patio and carried them behind the house, where we dumped them and left. I brought a few pieces back with me and used them to cover the hole, just enough so that it wasn't noticeable. Then we propped up the railing so it the cracks and breakage wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it.

Bella was about to come out from the trees any second. Renesmee grabbed her ball and we sat down on the patio, covering the holes my feet made when I ran up there. We rolled the ball back and forth, acting like nothing happened. Bella came out from the trees and walked over. I hoped we could pull this off.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing here?" I asked, bouncing the ball to Renesmee, trying to sound natural.

"I came home early. I almost killed a girl for thinking she could get with Edward. " She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well . . ." I didn't know how to respond, I knew I should've been shocked, but I was too busy watching the roof, the broken boards were looking very unstable.

"Edward managed to get me away in time, but I ran back here just in case . . . maybe I wasn't ready for the whole school thing." She looked so sad.

"Nonsense, you're perfectly ready." I protested, trying hard to keep my voice even, but I was actually concerned, Bella looked like she might cry. "You just had a small moment of weakness. It's not a big deal. You should go back."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"They went hunting. Bella, stop trying to change the subject, go to school." I said it just like  
Billy always lectures me, I knew it'd make her laugh, and it did.

"Bella . . ." I glared, hoping it would make her leave; the boards we used to cover the hole were shaking slightly.

She sighed.

"What if I can't handle it?"

"You'll be fine, Bells. Now go." _Please leave_, I thought over and over in my head.

"Maybe I should stay here with Renesmee" She said and held out her arms. Renesmee bounced into the air and landed in her arms. Bella tried to hug her, but Renesmee tapped her face to get my attention.

"What is it?" Bella looked confused.

She held her hand to Bella's face, and then their faces went blank. I took the momentary distraction to examine the roof: It was going to fall soon, again.

"You think I should go back, to?" Bella asked, and I looked back.

Renesmee nodded.

Bella sighed, and Renesmee ran back to me. We instantly stared to play with the ball again, to seem more natural, I guess.

Bella smiled.

"Go!" I said, but it sounded too harsh, too urgent, so I laughed to make it seem more natural.

Bella nodded once and ran back into the forest.

I didn't even wait for Bella to completely vanish between the trees, I just ran and grabbed

Renesmee, getting her our from under the now re-collapsing rooftop.

It crashed down again, landing in the same pile of rubble; only this time there wasn't as much because we left about half of the other broken stuff behind the house.

"Should we get started cleaning this, Nessie?" I asked.

"Nah" She smiled, and held her hand up.

I bent down, and she pressed her tiny palm to my cheek. I saw an image of me as a wolf, and Renesmee standing on my back laughing.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Sure, we can do that. But one question first: are you finished talking, again?" I asked.

She held her hand up again and showed me the last second of time: her putting her hand to my face.

I stood up and laughed. She was done talking for now.

I walked a few feet away and closed my eyes. Renesmee wanted to go for a wolf ride; it was one of her favorite activities. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Over the past couple of years I've been practicing my transformations. I'm still not able to control them properly, but now I can change simply by focus. I mean, if I get mad I'll still change unwillingly, but I've still made progress. My body began to tremble and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was instantly hit with the thoughts of the others:

_Oh shut up, Leah_. Seth groaned. _Stop lying, not give me back my Power Rangers action figures!_

_I didn't take you stupid dolls, Seth_. Leah retorted.

_Power Rangers, Seth, really?_ I laughed.

_Hey Jake, and yeah, Seth, they're lame._ Leah scoffed.

_Are not!_

_Calm down guys! Jeez._

_Fine._ They both groaned.

_Now, I'm taking Nessie for a ride, so please don't distract me._ I felt Renesmee jump on my back. I instantly stared running. I heard her laugh, but I didn't listen long because Seth and

Leah started up again.

_No, you are!_

_No you!_

_Oh there's no way, now go play with your dolls, Seth!_

_Over-pampered mutt, why don't you jam those doll cracks up you're a—_

_WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?_ I screamed mentally, they were giving me a headache.

They both stopped, I sighed.

Renesmee clung onto my fur, and I felt her dancing on my back. I was blinded for a moment as Renesmee thought of me running faster. I picked up speed, and she laughed even more. I laughed too, but mine came out as a loud howl.

I thought back to when Bella was at the house, how she said something about killing people. I imagined this girl, how she would look, and then I imagined Bella killing her and drinking her blood . . . I flinched.

_Wait, what was that? Bella killed some girl?_ Leah sounded shocked.

_Oh my._ Seth sighed.

_We have to tell Sam, Seth, I'll be right back; I'm going to call him on my cell._

_What? Seth, what's going on?_ I asked.

_What do you mean? You just told us: Bella killed some girl; you showed us the blood, the  
mess she caused._

No, Seth, I was thinking about how Bella almost killed someone. She never actually did.

Crap, what's Leah going to do?

She's calling Sam, to warn him.

Stop her!

Too late, she just hung up. But she's turning into wolf form, so ask her yourself.

I waited a minute until Leah changed. I felt Renesmee on my back; I realized we were still running. I stopped and sat on the grass. An image of the last moment of time replayed in my head: Renesmee was wondering why I stopped. I howled once and listened for Leah.

_Sam's moving faster now, thanks for the warning, Jake. We were all originally coming for a visit, but now that you tipped us off Sam's coming to stop Bella. Permanently._ Leah sounded so proud.

_What the hell, Leah! Bella didn't kill anybody!_ I exploded.

_But you said—_ she protested, but I cut her off.

_You jumped to conclusions! Idiot! Now Sam's going to kill Bella!_

I think you're protecting her. Bloodsucker lover!

I'll give you some privacy. And with that, Seth was gone.

_Leah—_

BLOODSUCKER LOVER! We're going to kill her and stop her from hurting anyone ever again!

Then she was gone, how I cursed this new ability. Lately, and I mean very recently, the werewolves have been able to seal off their thoughts. It's quite easy, all you have to do is say out loud "Silent" (It works in either human speak of wolf speak) and your thoughts are sealed off. It's like it was when we were human.

What am I going to do? I asked myself. [/i]What? Think, Jacob, think! . . . Maybe Billy could help . . . but what about Renesmee, what am I going to do with her?[/i]

Just then, I heard the faint sound of running in the distance. I listened closely, and I heard her muter something under her breath.

Alice.

I sighed in relief; she'd be coming for Renesmee. I slid Nessie to the ground and rubbed my muzzle to her face. Then I ran away, leaving her in the grass. As I got further away, I looked back a couple times and saw Alice pick up Renesmee and carry her away. I continued running, faster now that I knew she was safe, Billy was the only person who could help me now.

***

Billy was sitting in his new armchair (The Cullen's bought it for him, much to his protests. Even though he loved it, he'd never tell them that, though) He looked startled as I ran into the house, only just buttoning up my pants, for I had just changed back a second ago.

"Jake, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Leah—thought—Bella—Sam and the others—kill Cullen's—help!" I was out of breath.

"Leah thought Bella killed somebody and told Sam and the others and now they're going  
over there to kill the Cullen's and you need help?" Billy said in a rush. (How he was able to put together the whole situation from my few words amazed me.)

I nodded, and he climbed out of his chair and the wheelchair beside him. He rolled down the little ramp outside the house, and headed for his car. I pulled her chair back and ran into the bushes.

When I came out, I was in wolf form. I jumped over to Billy and lifted him onto my back.

"What the hell, Jake" He screamed.

_Because we'll get there faster if we run,_ I wanted to say, but couldn't.

I began running, running into the forest. I ran until the Quileute border was far behind me.

***

Renesmee was sitting behind a tree when we arrived. I scooped her up onto my back, and Billy held her tightly. I made my way around the battlefield, keeping to the bushes. Everyone was in the middle of a small clearing, attacking each other with ruthless force.

I let Billy off my back, right under a tree where he could lean back. I growled when he took  
Renesmee with him, but he gladly put her back on my arms. I panted happily and walked over to the bushes.

The fighting had stopped, and everyone was watching as Bella, Edward, and Alice ran around, screaming Renesmee's name.

Alice stopped and looked in my direction.

"Jacob." She said.

I took this as my time to enter. I walked out from the bushes, Renesmee still on my back.

The second I was seen, Bella came running over and took Renesmee from me. I suppressed a groan of sadness, and stared at the other wolves.

Suddenly, all their minds opened up to me at once:

_What the hell, Jacob!_ Sam screamed.

_What's going on here?_ Embry asked.

_Weird . . ._ Quil frowned.

_Bloodsucker lover!_ I heard Leah hiss.

I listened to all their thoughts, but I didn't hear Seth's.

_INTO THE BUSHES, NOW!_ I screamed at the top of my mental volume.

They stared at me.

_NOW! BILLY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ALL. RIGHT NOW!_ I glared.

They all stared off for the bushes, without a glance at me or the Cullen's. I followed after them, making sure they all went. I saw Bella glance at me, but I didn't have time to respond.

Once we were in bushes. Billy cleared his throat.

"I'd much rather talk to people, not wolves, thank you very much." He glared.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, everyone was in human form, including myself.

"I hear you wolves have been bad. I'm very disappointed, attacking the Cullen's like this.  
They're family." As Billy talked I moved to his side.

"But Jacob was thinking about how Bella was killing school students!" Leah protested.

"It was a mental image, Leah. It never happened. Bella almost killed someone today, but never did. It was a momentary slip and I was considering what could've happened if Edward hadn't stopped her. But you never even asked me about it, you just jumped to conclusions." I explained.

"I'm surprised in you, Sam, most of all, for not asking questions, either. It's your job as a leader!"

I faded out as I saw Renesmee being carried off by Rosalie. They were running, but I could catch up with them if I hurried. I turned to Billy and interrupted him.

"I'm going to go, now, dad. Renesmee is going home, and I'd like to be there, if you don't mind." I smiled hopefully.

"Yes, yes, go. I'll get one of the others to take me home." Billy waved me on.

I took off running, not bothering to go into wolf form, my human self could run almost as fast, it's amazing really.

***

I caught up to the Cullen's just as they reached the house. I ran up to Rosalie, slightly out of breath, and took Renesmee from her. We all continued walking.

I stopped as we grew close to the house, a few meters away. Renesmee tensed up too. She held her hand to my face and showed me the memory of the roof falling. I winced and watched as Rosalie and Jasper froze on the steps, looking at the hole and the new pile of rubble I forgot to clean up before we left.

Emmett laughed, as he always did in these kinds of situations. Rosalie flipped her hair and looked back at me.

"Not my problem," She said. "But when Esme get's home, you should hide." She walked up the remaining stairs and into the house.

Jasper smiled and leaned by against the railing.

Crap. I thought as the railing fell apart again and Jasper landed on his butt.

Emmett laughed harder, and Jasper glared at me.

"Stupid dog," He muttered and stood up. "But Esme is still going to be your worst bet." He walked into the house as well.

"Speaking of Esme," Emmett laughed and pointed to the black Mercedes that was driving up from the forest.

_Damn._ I thought, and Renesmee tensed in my arms.

Carlisle and Esme climbed out from inside the car. Carlisle stared at the roof and frowned.  
Esme looked at it in sheer terror. She gasped a few times and fainted (Not really fainting, because she's a vampire and vampires can't sleep, and fainting is like sleeping)

Esme sat up, and Carlisle rushed to her side. He glared at us and practically screamed:

"Who's responsible for this?"

Me and Renesmee looked at each other.

_Oh well, at least we're going down together._

"It was Jake!" Renesmee pointed to me and jumped out of my arms. I stared in shock as she ran into the house.

"Jacob, clean this up, now! I want this roof fixed ASAP!" Esme screamed.

_Awe, Bull-poopie._


	4. Part Four: Alice

For me, the day started out perfectly fine: Bella seemed perfectly ready, Edward was calm, Em and Rose seemed content, and Jasper was distracted, keeping tabs on Bella's moods, as usual. But once we actually arrived at the school Bella began to get he doubts, which I saw before hand but didn't tell anybody.

Edward and Bella were standing a little ways away from the rest of us. Rose, Em, Jasper and I were against the walls, patiently waiting.

I turned to Jasper, he was looking at me. I smiled lightly, he returned mine with one also, some of the scars on his face moved with the small action. It made me feel more relaxed.

Jasper, just his name sent shivers down my spine. Seriously, it surprised me how much I loved him, more than anything.

Jasper looked to Edward, almost like he was hoping his attention would be too focused on Bella to notice what he was planning. It happened so suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner, away from the others, and began to kiss me. Of course I kissed back, but then someone cleared their throat: Emmett, Rose, and even Edward and Bella, were now standing there watching us. Emmett broke into his normal guffaw, only he never used it on us before, he always directed it to Bella and Edward,

"You're never going to hear the end of this." He almost doubled over in laughter.

The others broke into laughs. Jasper hissed and chucked at giant rock at Emmett, but he dodged it. I laughed now, too, but I turned and looked at the school window. Several humans were watching us, mouths dropped and eyes wide.

Crap! Crap, crap, crap!

My vision ended and I blinked a few times. Jasper looked towards Edward, with that look of hope. I acted quickly and whispered in his ear:

"Don't do it, Jasper, trust me."

I didn't give any explanation to my comment; he just accepted my judgment like everyone did. They always had faith in my visions, which I don't understand, they're not always as accurate as they seem.

"Okay, let's do this." Bella whispered.

I pushed away from the wall at the same time the others did. We walked over and patted Bella comfortingly.

"You'll do fine." I whispered in her ear.

We began walking towards the cafeteria door, and I was instantly hit with another vision:

Bella looked around at us anxiously, trying to keep calm. Edward sighed and held her tighter, for comfort, but Bella took this as a sign that he didn't trust her. She began to freak out, I tried to hold her back, but she was still a young vampire and she broke free of my hold. Before anyone knew what was happening Bella was running away into the forest. She ran, and ran, and ran, until she was so freaked she tripped, actually tripped, which never happens to a vampire, and she fell, skidding across the grass until she smashed into a tree. She lay there crying for a few days, not moving, not eating, just crying, until a hiker was crossing a few yards away. I didn't get a good look at the hiker, except that he was wearing a baseball cap with a tree on it. Bella stood up, completely overcome by her thirst, she charged at the hiker, without thinking, and . . .

I forced myself to snap back to reality. I tightened my hold on Bella and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." I whispered, and she tensed slightly.

I knew Edward would be searching my mind for an explanation to my whisper, so I made sure I only thought about the part of her running away.

Is she ready for this, Edward? I asked mentally, hoping to distract him.

He nodded quickly.

We reached the doors, and Bella didn't move. Rosalie muttered under breath and pushed  
her inside. We all froze, waiting to see if she'd snap or not. But she just stood there, staring blankly at everyone, and were looking back. She began to play with her hair, and Edward moved inside also, me behind him, the others behind me. We all stood there for a moment, all eyes on us.

This should be interesting. I smiled.

We all headed for the lunch line. My attention drifted away from Bella; there were no signs of anything from her. I was now focusing more on Jasper. He wrapped his hand in mine and smiled slightly at me.

When we got to the line, I randomly grabbed for anything, I didn't care what, it's not like I was going to eat it.

Jasper and I walked over to the first empty table we saw. Rosalie and Emmett followed after us. The last to sit, was Bella and Edward. Bella sat down next to me, leaving no room for Edward. He looked sad, but only for a second before he sat down next to Em and Rose, who were whispering to themselves.

Jasper and I were cuddled together sharing quick, but passionate kisses, ones that were to fast for any human to notice us move.

"The short one with the spiked hair, I'd tap that." I heard someone say, and Jasper growled playfully.

I laughed and rubbed the scar above his right eye.

"It's not funny" He frowned.

"Of course it is. Jealousy is always fun." I laughed.

We were talking so quietly that no one would even notice, well, maybe the rest of our family, but they're all to busy with their own conversations.

Before Jasper could reply, someone growled, to angry and loud, threatening. We all looked up, towards where it came from. Bella was sitting there, her head facing down.

Did Bella just growl? I asked myself, and I knew I wasn't the only one thinking it.

She took a breath, and flinched.

Must be the scent, her throat must be burning . . .

"It's nothing, sorry." Bella whispered after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She glanced down at her tray, avoiding my eyes,

"Bella . . ." Edward said, and she looked up.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly and looked back down.

We all slowly went back to our conversations. Em and Rose were whispering again, and I tried to kiss Jasper again, but he was distracted, keeping tabs on Bella's emotions no doubt.

Bella rose from her seat, and took a few steps. Everyone was looking at her, wondering what was going on. A few boys looked lovingly at her, but she paid no attention, she was walking ever nearer to a red-haired girl a few tables away. We watched as Bella tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Bella smiled, "But can you please stop talking about my husband?"

"1) Try and stop me, 2) husband? And 3) how did you hear me? Eavesdropper! Now go away!" The red-haired girl glowered.

Bella hissed at her, and she flinched. Edward stood up and came running over to her, but she swiped at him and he was smashing into another table. Bella turned and ripped at the red-haired girl's neck. She tried to scream, but Bella had already began drinking her blood and ripping off her limbs. Some kids tried running away, screaming, but Bella chased after them and snapped their necks. She ran around and single handedly killed every human in the room. She drank their blood, and we watched in shock. What could we do, anyway? She was still stronger than us.

After she was done, she sat up, smeared in blood.

"Oops." She began to cry.

When I opened my eyes, Bella was already standing. Humans were starting to notice her.

"Edward!" I practically screamed, and he looked at me, confused.

Edward she's going to attack that girl with the red hair! Stop her! I screamed mentally. His eyes widened, and I showed him the basics of my vision: Bella running across the cafeteria, ripping apart the girl's throat, drinking her blood and attacking the other humans around her.

Edward rose and ran over to Bella, a little too fast to be human, but no one noticed, thankfully. He grabbed Bella and dragged her across the cafeteria and out the door.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing important, don't worry." I replied.

"Alice," Jasper said "You're tense, what's going on?"

"Let Edward explain." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I heard the others trying to ask me questions, but I stayed still. I let my mind wonder, flowing aimlessly around the air. It was peaceful, dark and relaxing, almost like sleep.

***

Only when I heard Edward shuffling back did I open my eyes. The moment he sat down, everyone stared at him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Bella ran off." Edward replied, sadly.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Rosalie asked.

"What good will it do?" He frowned.

Bella ran through the forest until she reached the house. She was greeted by Jacob and Renesmee who were playing on the front porch. The roof was broken, and they were doing a good job at hiding it, Bella didn't notice.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked as he bounced a ball at Renesmee.

"I came home early. I almost killed a girl for thinking she could get with Edward. " Bella  
laughed.

"Oh, well . . ." Was all Jacob said.

"Edward managed to get me away in time, but I ran back here just in case . . . maybe I wasn't ready for the whole school thing."

"Nonsense, you're perfectly ready." Jacob protested. "You just had a small moment of weakness. It's not a big deal. You should go back."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They went hunting. Bella, stop trying to change the subject, go to school."

"Bella . . ." He glared.

She sighed.

"What if I can't handle it?"

"You'll be fine, Bells. Now go."

"Maybe I should stay here with Renesmee" Bella said and reached out to her.  
She bounced into the air and landed in her arms. They hugged, but Renesmee wanted her attention

"What is it?" She asked her.

Renesmee put her hand to Bella's face, the pulled away.

"You think I should go back, to?"

Renesmee went back to play with Jacob.

"Go!" Jacob laughed.

Bella nodded once and ran back into the forest.[/i[

"She'll be fine. She'll end up at the house. Jacob is playing with Renesmee; he'll convince her to come back. She'll be here a little after next class bell." I said, and began to pick at the disgusting human food in front of me.  
Edward's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the "Talk" button.  
"Carlisle?" He asked.  
I watched silently.  
"Hmm, weird." Edward put his phone away.  
"Who was it?" Emmett asked.  
"It was Carlisle, the line cut off. That's all."  
I stood up and stretched (I didn't really need to stretch, but it was all apart of the human façade) Edward laughed and copied my movements. We all then left the cafeteria.

***

The bell rang, filling the air with its loud buzzing sensation.

I was sitting a few desks away from Edward, drawing a black flower on some paper, trying to look normal. I looked up when the teacher entered.

"Hello, class." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Lionel." The class chanted in unison.

Mr. Lionel picked up a piece of paper and read out a list of names. Everyone raised their hands when he called their names, but when he reached the C's section of the alphabetical list, he stopped.

"I see we have some new students with us today."

Oh great! I groaned.

"Let me see . . . oh yes, could Alice Cullen please stand." He looked out expectantly into the audience.

I rolled my eyes and stood. Mr. Lionel told me to say her name and say something about myself to the class.

Yes! Perfect. This is going to rock. This is a game me and Edward play. Whenever we came to a new school, if a teacher asked us to say something about ourselves we always said the most random thing, whoever had the strangest answer won.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, and I love dancing to ancient Indian tribal music wearing a Hannah Montana costume." I smiled my gleaming smile to the class and sat down.

Beat that. I mocked Edward, knowing her could hear me.

"Okay . . ." Mr. Lionel looked back down at his paper. "Edward Cullen?"

Edward stood.

"Please say your name and something about yourself."

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and I have a chair fetish, chairs! Chairs! Chairs!" He chanted while rubbing the chair next to him. "They're just so beautiful! This one's name is Lucinda." He smiled and sat down; everyone stared at him, wide eyes.

Chairs, eh? I taunted. Very, very interesting, now I know what to get you for your birthday. A chair!

I froze.

The wolves were coming for a visit. They missed Jake terribly, so they set out a few minutes before lunch. They've been running for ages, playing around and taking their time. But then—

My vision cut out.

Damn.

Even though I could see the wolves now, they were still quite an obstacle, and often my visions of them cut out.

Jacob ran through the forest with Renesmee. He placed her on the ground and kept running. The wolves were coming quickly, bent on killing Bella.

"Are you sure?" Sam had asked Leah on the phone.

She must of have said yes, because they started running, teeth barred, ready for an attack.

I saw Edward looking at me. He couldn't know anything or he'd flip.

Quick, think of something, uh, French poetry!

A toy'er avec des émotions,

ne mérite pas la vie douce volonté,

a été d'interdire l'amour de la douceur,

pour toi et pour toujours sur les mess,

sera l'un avec tristesse partout.

Edward,[/i] I said mentally, after making sure I wouldn't slip up; meet me at my car after class.

I stood up and walked up to the front desk. I whispered to the teacher that I was having "Girl pains" and he waved for me to go. I quickly left the room.

* * *

I ran outside to my car, my shiny yellow car, I loved it so. I opened the door and chucked my books in.

"Ow, watch it." Someone said.

I looked inside and saw Jasper leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Go to class, Jasper." I tried to smile, but it came out a grimace.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Go to class!" I didn't mean to sound so harsh.

He climbed out of my car and ran off towards the school.

"Jasper," I called after him, "Tell the other's to meet me here after the next bell!"

He nodded and continued on. I sighed and smashed my head against the edge of the door, denting it.

"Damn." I muttered, grabbing the dent and bending it back into place.

I shut the car door and ran into the forest, in the direction of the house. I knew where  
Renesmee would be, not to far north, just a few minutes.

She was right where I saw her, sitting in the grass, looking in the direction Jacob ran off in. I scooped her in my arms. She held her hand up to my face and showed me a picture of  
Jacob leaving her and me finding her.

"Don't worry, Nessie." I smiled, and ran back towards school.

* * *

I jumped out from the trees. My car was surrounded by everyone: Jasper, Em, Rose, Edward and Bella.

Bella instantly ran towards me, her arms outstretched. I gave her Renesmee and continued over to where Edward stood.

"Their coming." I said.

"Who's coming?" Edward asked.

"The wolves: Leah, and the rest of them." I paced back and forth.

"B-but why?" Bella stuttered, looking down at Renesmee.

I muttered randomly.

"Alice, where's Jacob?" Bella asked.

Renesmee tapped Bella's face, obviously to explain. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, looking for some kind of answer.

Nothing.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"The wolf pack is coming. They think you're killing innocent humans, Bella."

"What?" Bella was speechless.

"I'm not exactly sure what brought them to that conclusion, but I saw Jacob run off to try and stop them."

"This can't be happening." She sighed.

"We have to do something." Emmett looked around, but no one moved.

Edward walked over to her.

"I'm taking Bella away." He stated.

"No." Bella protested and pulled away, "If we leave, they'll just hunt me down, anyway.  
There's no point to it. I say we wait here for them and try to get them to listen to us."

"Like we did with the Voultri?" That was the first time Rosalie had spoken since we got here.

"Exactly, only it'll probably be harder with the wolves. They've been itching for a fight for ages." Jasper didn't look up as spoke.

"Rosalie," I said. "Go call Carlisle."

"How long until they arrive?" Bella asked me.

I quickly searched the future.

"They've been running here for the past half hour. We're not overly far from Forks . . ." I trailed off.

The wolves ran into the school parking lot. They instantly ran for Bella, who was standing behind me and Edward. Leah jumped on my car, smashing it to bits. The other surrounded us.

Humans started filing out of the school, taking pictures with their cell phones. The wolves went into full attack, and we had to defend ourselves, despite the bystanders.  
People died. It was horrible, blood was smeared everywhere, and the wolves still hadn't given up. A few times Bella had gotten distracted and tried to go for the blood, but Edward was able to restrain her.

Finally, Leah pounced and ripped off Bella's head. Some more people ran out of the school, and I could see a clock faintly inside . . .

My eyes flickered open.

"Five to Ten minutes, max." I said and looked around.

Emmett had stopped laughing and was watching me contently. I blinked a couple of times and then spoke again.

"If we don't move away from the school, I see a bloodbath everywhere."

"Edward" Bella whispered, "Renesmee."

She held her up, to show him she was with us. Sometime during all this, she fell asleep.

"I guess we have to bring her." Edward frowned.

After that, we were all running through the trees.

***

We stopped in a little clearing far away from any civilization. Everyone was in their own little worlds, talking amongst themselves. Jasper and I took the time to get away from the other.

We jogged behind the bushes, into a small opening, just bigger than two driveways.

"What's going to happen, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. I keep looking, but the mutts are avoiding me again." I frowned.

He kissed me slowly, and I wanted nothing more than to continue, but I knew if we didn't stop soon we'd get too distracted.

I laughed and picked up Jasper, balancing him with one hand. He swayed back and forth, looking terrified.

"Not funny, Alice, put me down." He screamed as I pretended to loose my grip.

I laughed.

"Of course it's funny!"

He glared.

"Fine, be a buzz-kill." I chucked him on the ground. He landed on his feet, of course.

We ran back into the clearing. I examined the sun, and realized the time.

"One minute!" I called, sending the mood into a more serious one.

We all ran into the center of the clearing. I was trying to find something of use, but there was still nothing.

"Get ready." I said.

We all crouched into defensive positions. I pointed to where they were going to emerge  
from, and we all turned to face it.

We all watched as the bushes rustled quietly, and the sound of approaching paws could be  
heard. I was ready, and so was everyone else.

Leah was the first to emerge. She jumped into the clearing and charged straight towards  
Bella. Edward ran to defend her. I waited for more wolves to appear, but then I saw Leah chasing after Bella, Edward trying to catch up. I ran up beside Edward, and at the same time we jumped and slammed our first into Leah's ribs.

Sam was next, followed by Quil and Embry. They charged at Rosalie and Emmett. But they were quick and jumped on the wolves back.

Jasper was trying to help Em and Rose. I ran over and helped hold them back. We continued this until a shrill cry came from the trees.

Renesmee.

Bella turned towards the trees. She tried to run back, but Sam smashed her against a tree and was holding her down.

I turned back to the wolves in front of us, trying to keep them back.

"RENESMEE!"

The fighting stopped, all attention was on Bella.

Bella began looking through the trees, in the bushes. She called Renesmee's name. I ran around also, after Edward, looking for my niece. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were standing by the wolves, keeping them from the three of us.

I stopped.

Jacob, running, carrying Renesmee, through the bushed, any second.

"Jacob." I said, looking into the bushes.

The red wolf came out from the bushes; Renesmee was resting on his back. Bella ran over to them and picked up Renesmee, hugging her close, crying loudly.

The wolves began retreating. I tried seeing where they were going, but since their still invisible to me I couldn't see anything. But I could tell the danger was over.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"They just . . . left!" Jasper said in disbelief.

"This is way strange." Rosalie frowned.

"Let's get back to school." I smiled and walked across the clearing.

They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Let's go back to school. The trouble is over." I called back.

"But, how?" Emmett wouldn't let this go.

"I'll explain sometime." I winked to Edward because he looked as confused as the others.

"I think I'm just going to go home. This is too weird for me." Rosalie said, and walked off in  
the opposite direction. Emmett followed, giving a weird look at me. Jasper, of course,  
followed after me.

"Jasper, wait!" Edward called and he turned. "Could you please take Renesmee home?  
We'll catch up in a minute."

He nodded to Bella, and she handed Renesmee over to him. He took her calmly and walked off after Rosalie and Emmett. Bella turned to look at Edward.

"We're not going home?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. But I need to do something at school first." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

I was waiting for us at the front doors of the school.

What's taking them so long? I want to see this already! I was getting impatient.

"Why did you come back, Alice?" Edward asked as him and Bella rounded the corner.

"I had a vision after the battle ended. Let's just say I didn't want to miss this." I smiled and  
winked at him.

"Edward, what's she talking about?" Bella asked.

"Come on." He opened the door.

He led us through the halls (of course I already knew where we were going, but I let him lead us) finally, we stopped across the hall from a science classroom.

"Edward, what are we do—"

The end of school bell cut Bella off. The hall began to fill with students.

She turned when a familiar voice floated in the air.

"There he is!" the red-haired girl screeched.

Bella turned, and saw the girl standing on the other side of the hall with a couple other girls, looking at Edward with an expression of love on her face.

"He's totally into you!" One girl said.

"He's going to be all mine, just wait and see." Briana laughed.

"Isn't that his girlfriend next to him, though?"

I wanted to laugh; I suddenly realized what had made Bella snap before.

"Like I said, she's nothing. Next to me, she's just a plain little Bi—"

"Excuse me." Edward asked.

"Oh, hi!" Red-haired girl screamed.

Her two friends began to whisper.

"Yes, Briana, is it?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Yes, that's me." Briana turned to her friend and whispered: "He knows my name!" The two  
girls squealed and she turned back.

He stared at her with the eyes that Bella said "dazzled" people.

"Well, Briana." Edward's tone became bitter. "I've heard what you've been saying. How you  
think I want to date you, and how you think your prettier than my Wi— girlfriend" He corrected.

"Uh . . ." Briana stuttered.

"Well I don't like it very much at all. I would appreciate it if you stopped saying those things."  
He glared at her. Briana looked like she might die of fear.

"Y-yeah o-okay." She flinched.

He then walked over to Bella, Briana still watching in terror. When he reached Bella's side he bent down and kissed her. She kissed back, her body shivering slightly.

He pulled away and smiled

I laughed.

"I love you." She said.

"As I love you." I smiled.

I smiled, and turned to leave. All the emotion made me want to go see Jasper.


	5. Part Five: Jasper

_Love, pain, sadness, and more pain._These were just some of the many feelings Bella was having right now. Her emotions hit me the most. Her usually happy disposition has been replaced by these new, different feelings than her normal had Bella a little ways away from the rest of us, who were against the cafeteria wall at our new school. I had debated whether or not she was ready for this or not, her still being a newborn and whatnot. I mean, she's shown great self-control over the past few years, but you never know with newborns. They're not to be trusted, but Bella's earned our trust. But I've been keeping tabs on her, just in case._Jealousy, anger, annoyance—_ Rosalie's emotions always made me sick. I think it's because of the natural bitterness to them, they taste weird (Yes, it's apart of the whole emotion reading thing, if an emotion isn't so clear, then u cant "taste" it, in a sense. It's hard to explain.)I was getting seriously bored with every ticking second. Edward was still trying to calm Bella down, and Emmett and Rose were busy in their own little bubble world.I was suddenly very aware of how close together me and Alice were, not even a foot apart._I wonder what would happen if . . ._I looked towards Edward, hoping he wasn't reading my thoughts right now. It'd totally suck if he ruined my new plan. I mean, they'd all notice in a second or two anyways, but a second or two is all I need. I hope Alice is doesn't freak. Pfft, she probably knows by now what I'm planning anyway, thanks to her visions."Don't do it, Jasper, trust me." Alice whispered in my ear._Dammit all to hell!_Oh well, I mean, if Alice said not to do it, then that must mean she had a vision of something bad happening as a consequence. But still, that doesn't change the fact that I damn it all to hell!"Okay, let's do this." Bella all pushed away from the wall and walked over to her. The others whispered encouragements to her, but I simply patted her arm lightly, so no one thought I was being an ass.I followed as well all drifted towards the cafeteria. I wasn't really paying much attention to anyone's emotions at this moment. I was focusing on the noises coming from inside the cafeteria. Human voices, lots of them, talking about mindless garbage, happy things, and things only human teenagers talk about. Humans, living people with lives; I just hope Bella realizes that if she gets tempted to kill them, it may hold her back if she gets out of control."Don't even think about it." Alice said, pulling me back to reached the doors, and Bella didn't move. Rosalie muttered under breath and pushed her inside. Everyone else stood frozen, waiting to see if she'd snap or not. But she just stood there, staring blankly at everyone. She began to play with her hair, and Edward moved inside also. The others moved inside, I held back for a second, but hesitantly stared at us, not that different from every other school we transfer too. I looked around at the humans. They all looked normal, the same as every other teenager._Hmm, nothing special, their all just as boring as the kids from forks._And I was right. Just like the first day in Forks, after a few seconds after we came in, they all broke into all headed for the lunch line. I wrapped my hand in Alice's and smiled. She seemed like she need some kind of reassurance, or something. She kept looking at me with worry. It was a getting a little annoying . . .When we got to the line, I randomly grabbed for anything, I didn't care what, it's not like I was going to eat any of and I walked over to the first empty table we saw. Rosalie and Emmett followed after us. The last to sit, was Bella and Edward. Bella sat down next to Alice, leaving no room forEdward. I didn't need to look at him to see what he was feeling, because it hit me instantly: sat down next to Em and Rose, who were whispering to and I were cuddled together sharing quick, but passionate kisses, ones that were to fast for any human to notice us move. I was making up for the loss of my plan earlier, the one where I was going to scoop Alice away and do, well, basically what we're doing now."The short one with the spiked hair, I'd tap that." I heard someone say, across the room.I instantly growled. It was just a laughed and rubbed the scar above my right eye. I'm not exactly sure why she does this, maybe because it seems to calm me down."It's not funny" I frowned."Of course it is. Jealousy is always fun." She laughed again.I was about to reply, but a quick, fierce growl cut me off. We were all frozen, yet somehow we were all able to turn our attention to the source of the noise._Did Bella just growl?_ I asked myself, and I knew I wasn't the only one thinking it. It was probably like a chorus in the back of Edward's took a breath, and flinched._Angry— stressed— sad— pissed off!_Bella's emotions hit me so suddenly that I just wanted to smash the table in front of me andrun off._No, these aren't your emotions, Jasper._I was right, of course, but it was to remember that I wasn't the one who was angry."It's nothing, sorry." Bella whispered after a few seconds."What's wrong?" Alice asked."It's nothing." She glanced down at her tray, avoiding our eyes,"Bella . . ." Edward said, and she looked up."I'm fine." She smiled weakly and looked back all slowly went back to our conversations. Em and Rose were whispering again, and Alice tried to kiss me again._Smash her brains in! Hit something, run away! Pissed off, angry, sad, stressed, overloaded!Not my emotions, not my emotions, I'm not angry._ I chanted to myself, trying hard to resist the temptation to hit something, or someone . . .We all froze, again. The low, yet loud to us, hissing noise had erupted from Bella's throat."Did we miss something?" Emmett asked."Bella?" Edward asked, staring right at emotion caught my attention, mainly because it wasn't brute anger. He was . . . _smug?_Bella stood quickly, really quickly. If any human was paying attention they'd know something was up. She took a step forward, her eyes in a death-glare."Edward!" Alice yelled, and we all turned to took another step forward; humans were beginning to notice her. Edward stood and up and grabbed hold of her, then pulled across the cafeteria and out the door."What was that about?" Emmett asked."Nothing important, don't worry." Alice replied."Alice," I said "You're tense, what's going on?""Let Edward explain." She leaned back and closed her eyes."Alice? What the hell was that about?" Rosalie pushed on."Was Bella taken over by aliens?" Emmett joked."Oh yeah, Emmett, she was taken over silver aliens that look like ribbon and jump into yourbody through a cut in your neck!" I laughed, liking my use of the aliens I read in a book justrecently."Creepy stuff, but then again, we aren't human." Rosalie chimed in."True that. How can we tell if Bella is one of them?" Emmett joke was getting old, so I decided to end it."They're eyes look all silvery and reflective. Anyways, where do you think Edward went?" I looked towards the cafeteria doors."The wait is over, here he comes." Emmett nodded towards the all watched as he shuffled in, alone, to come and sit back at our table. Alice opened her eyes and sat up."What happened?" I asked."Bella ran off." Edward replied, sadly."Why didn't you go after her?" Rosalie asked."What good will it do?" He frowned."She'll be fine. She'll end up at the house. Jacob is playing with Renesmee; he'll convinceher to come back. She'll be here a little after next class bell." Alice said, and began to pick atthe disgusting human food in front of 's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the "Talk" button."Carlisle?" He asked.I watched silently."Hmm, weird." Edward put his phone away."Who was it?" Emmett asked."It was Carlisle, the line cut off. That's all."Alice stood up and stretched. Edward laughed and copied her movements. We all then left the cafeteria.***The other's had class; I was the only one with a spare for the next hour or so. So I decided to go for a run, plain and simple.I was running through the forest, trying too pass time. Bugs jumped down and hit my I was going so fast they splatter against my face like on a windshield. Overall, it was quite fun.I started to hear the babble of voices not far off, maybe about a minute run from here. I would've ignored the voices, but they sounded so familiar that I had to check it I arrived at where the voices were, I didn't make myself known, which is easy for a vampire. I stayed concealed in the bushes, behind trees and whatnot, safely hidden. I looked out, and was taken by surprise. I did know these people, even though I couldn't exactly place their names."C'mon Eric—" I heard before my phone started vibrating and I got distracted.I flipped it open and read the new message.**Auto Reminder: Time is 2:00 P.M. Go back to school.**I laughed at my preset message. I made sure I put it into my phone so I'd know when to go back."Who's there?" the familiar voices called.I suddenly remembered who they all were, but I didn't have to do anything else because they started walking towards me.I ran away, keeping as silent as vampires can.* * *I was sitting in Alice's car. I had no idea of where else to go. I came back a late for class, so I just decided to ditch.I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes, but just then something smashed against my head."Ow, watch it." I looked inside, her expression unreadable, but her emotions weren't._Angry— upset— worried— stressed— confused— frantic—_"Go to class, Jasper." She grimaced."Where are you going?" He asked."Go to class!" She barked._Angry— now it's more like sadness and guilt._I climbed out of the car without a word. Whatever was wrong with her, it was best to leave her alone. I ran off towards the school."Jasper," She called after me, "Tell the other's to meet me here after the next bell!"I nodded and continued on."Damn." I heard her mutter from a distance.I stopped and pulled out my phone and quickly brushed over the buttons typing my message:**To: Edward (234-5799) Rosalie (785-6664) Emmett (653-2110)From: Jasper (570-0904)Subject: : Edward, Rose, Em, come to the parking lot after class at Alice's car.- Jasper.*** * *Edward and Bella walked towards us. Em, Rose, and I were already they finally got there, we all looked at each other confusedly."What's going on, Edward?" Rosalie asked him."I'm not sure." He replied."How can you not know?" Emmett frowned."Alice was very careful not to let anything slip." He tried to smile."Jasper, what was her mood like when you talked to her last?" Bella asked me."Frantic." I replied."I'm sure it's not a big deal." Bella said, sensing the stress on my face. I relaxed slightly,she was probably , Alice jumped out of the trees, holding Renesmee in her arms. Bella instantly ran forward towards Alice, her arms outstretched. She handed her Renesmee without a word and continued to run towards us."They're coming." She said."Who's coming?" Edward asked."The wolves: Leah, and the rest of them." Alice paced back and forth."B-but why?" Bella stuttered, looking down at mumbled incoherently."Alice, where's Jacob?" Bella tapped Bella's face, wanting to show her something."What happened?" Bella asked."The wolf pack is coming. They think you're killing innocent humans, Bella.""What?" Bella was speechless."I'm not exactly sure what brought them to that conclusion, but I saw Jacob run off to try andstop them.""This can't be happening." She sighed."We have to do something." Emmett looked around, but no one ran over to Bella's side, gripping her hand with mine."I'm taking Bella away." He stated."No." She protested and pulled looked at her."If we leave, they'll just hunt me down, anyway. There's no point to it. I say we wait here for them and try to get them to listen to us." She glanced at him."Like we did with the Voultri?" That was the first time Rosalie had spoken since we got here."Exactly, only it'll probably be harder with the wolves. They've been itching for a fight forages." I didn't look up as I spoke."Rosalie," Alice said. "Go call Carlisle.""How long until they arrive?" Bella asked Alice."They've been running here for the past half hour. We're not overly far from Forks . . ." Alicetrailed off as her face went turned to me and look into Edward's eyes."It'll turn it alright." She smiled, and I smiled back."I know, but I'm still worried about you.""This has all happened to fast."I caressed the side of her face with my hand.I tuned out. They were going into a full out Bella/Edward make-out session. I've seenenough of them already; I do not need to see any more of them."No answer on Carlisle's cell." Rosalie coughed to break up the happy couple. They broke apart laughed and nearly fell to the ground."I bet if she could she'd be blushing right now!" He 's eyes fluttered open."Five to Ten minutes, max." She said and looked had stopped laughing and was watching her contently. She blinked a couple oftimes and then spoke again."If we don't move away from the school, I see a bloodbath everywhere.""Edward" Bella whispered, "Renesmee."She held her up."I guess we have to bring her." Edward said that, we were all running through the trees.***We stopped in a little clearing far away from any civilization. Everyone was in their own little worlds, talking amongst themselves. Alice and I took the time to get away from the other. We jogged behind the bushes, into a small opening, just bigger than two driveways."What's going to happen, Alice?" I asked."I'm not sure. I keep looking, but the mutts are avoiding me again." She frowned.I kissed her laughed, and next thing I know, she's holding me up in the air with one hand. I swayed back and forth."Not funny, Alice, put me down." I laughed."Of course it's funny!"I glared."Fine, be a buzz-kill." She chucked me on the ground. I landed on my ran back into the clearing. I examined the sun, and realized the time."One minute!" She called, sending the mood into a more serious all ran into the center of the clearing. I was trying to find something of use, but there was still nothing."Get ready." She all crouched into defensive positions. I pointed to where they were going to emergefrom, and we all turned to face all watched as the bushes rustled quietly, and the sound of approaching paws could beheard. I was ready, and so was everyone was the first to emerge. She jumped into the clearing and charged straight towardsBella. Edward ran to defend her. Alice chased after Edward trying to catch was next, followed by Quil and Embry. They charged at Rosalie and Emmett. But they were quick and jumped on the wolves back.I was trying to help Em and Rose. I ran over and helped hold them back. We continued this until a shrill cry came from the .Bella turned towards the trees. She tried to run back, but Sam smashed her against a tree and was holding her down.I turned back to the wolves in front of us, trying to keep them back."RENESMEE!"The fighting stopped, all attention was on began looking through the trees, in the bushes. She called Renesmee's name. Iwould've helped with the search party, but it looked like the wolves might take themomentary distraction to their advantage."Jacob." Alice said, looking into the red wolf came out from the bushes; Renesmee was resting on his back. Bella ran overto them and picked up Renesmee, hugging her close, crying wolves began retreating."What was that about?" Emmett asked."They just . . . left!" I said in disbelief."This is way strange." Rosalie frowned."Let's get back to school." Alice smiled and walked across the all looked at me like she was nuts. Who knows, maybe she is."What?" Emmett asked."Let's go back to school. The trouble is over." She called back."But, how?" Emmett wouldn't let this go."I'll explain sometime.""I think I'm just going to go home. This is too weird for me." Rosalie said, and walked off inthe opposite direction. Emmett followed, giving a weird look at me. I, of course, followedafter Alice."Jasper, wait!" Edward called and he turned. "Could you please take Renesmee home?We'll catch up in a minute."I nodded to Bella, and she handed Renesmee over to me. I took her calmly and walked off after Rosalie and Emmett.* * *Jacob caught up with us when we were just arriving back at the house. The pile of rubble was the first thing I noticed. Good thing I had handed Renesmee off to Jacob, because now Esme can't hurt him too much with her in his arms. I was suddenly tempted to takeRenesmee away from him . . .Emmett laughed, as he always did in these kinds of situations. Rosalie flipped her hair and looked back at me."Not my problem," She said. "But when Esme get's home, you should hide." She walked up the remaining stairs and into the house.I smiled and leaned by against the , there was a cracking noise and I fell square on my laughed harder, and I glared at Jacob._Stupid dog . . ._"Stupid dog," I muttered and stood up. "But Esme is still going to be your worst bet." I walked into the house as well.I sat down on the window seat and cracked open the screen. Esme and Carlisle were back, and I so badly wanted to see her reaction."Speaking of Esme," Emmett laughed and pointed to the black Mercedes that was driving up from the and Esme climbed out from inside the car. Carlisle stared at the roof and frowned.

Esme looked at it in sheer terror. She gasped a few times and fainted (Not really fainting, because she's a vampire and vampires can't sleep, and fainting is like sleeping)Esme sat up, and Carlisle rushed to her side. He glared at Jacob and practically screamed:"Who's responsible for this?""It was Jake!" Renesmee pointed to Jacob and jumped out of his arms. He stared in shock as she ran into the house."Jacob, clean this up, now! I want this roof fixed ASAP!" Esme screamed.I laughed, and so did Rosalie and Emmett, who were in the kitchen. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, nothing to do now but wait for Alice to get back.


End file.
